The White Flag Christmas
by Naso
Summary: A Christmas fic for my friends on Infantry!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, and welcome to my Infantry fic. It is devoted to the good will me and my friends share on Infantry, as well as to the fact I can keep in touch with my brother a half state away by playing it. With the coming feelings of goodwill echoing in the chat set up by my longtime friend Luminis I have been working feverently to write a proper fic. Aside from the beginning, and a few 'war stories' this fic will NOT have very much fighting. If the reviews for it are good I might write about the escapades of the group DURING the war. Well, with that said, I now will start: Christmas of The White Flag!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"You never know what hell is like until you get a cut asshole, and then come down with diarrhea. BTW- I wish this chair was softer."  
  
-Episode/Infantry-  
  
  
  
**Heh, well a little self quote from Infantry chat this time. How ironic to be in the Christmas spirit then get the craps from too much eggnog.**  
  
Chapter 1- The First Episode  
  
Episode slowly broke formation from his squad as his drop pack loudly slid off the combat scarred street, and onto the grassy plains near the edge of town. There had been intense fighting on this moon of Titan since near the start of the war, and as a Collective soldier Episode had been given one of the harder tasks in the war. To stop any bombardment from heavy troopers from the Collective outside the city Titan had called in two of their best fighters. One was the infamous commando who went by the call sign Alone. He wasn't going to snipe Episode though, the white armband on Episode's right arm would see to that. This commie was someone Episode knew better than anyone, and the band was a dead give away for neither him, nor the commie to shoot. What worried Episode more was the other veteran Titan had assigned to cleanup. He was a jump trooper, and he was the best in all of Titan. His call sign was Cerberus, and he had gotten the name by defending a wide gate outside a Titan city on another moon.  
  
Supposedly it was like a scene out of hell, and only two other Titans survived the gate's defense. Thus the name Cerberus. Episode himself was considered to be a good jump trooper. He never made mistakes, he was very conscious of what was going on around him at all times, and from some praise the commanders had given him he was assumed to be good. That was why he was assigned this mission. Since it was important that Titan not hold this city, the Collective would have to make certain to crush the spirit of those fighting within the city. Not only would they need the safe supporting fire of heavy troopers, but they would need to show that they could best any Titan out there. Episode had been given only one order from command. He had been told to engage the enemy jump trooper, and kick his sorry ass off the moon.  
  
Episode scouted the area with the panoramic view of the helmet attached to his drop pack in search of his opponent, but he didn't see a sign of him just yet. That was probably best as it was a bad omen to see your enemy as soon as you set out. As Episode started a long loop around the city he checked his radar for any heavy troopers on the outskirts of his city. Quickly finding one he got the ID number of the trooper and saw that it was a friend of his. Exosuit had been a drinking buddy of Episode's since he first came from Titan-8, and the young jump trooper figured it would be best to see if the friend would need his protection. He kicked in the throttle to full as he cut a sharp turn around one skyscraper that was slightly out of town. He could picture the man on the roof with his white armband, even if his cloak kept him off radar. He knew that's where the commie alone was. After all, his brother always DID like high places when sniping. Episode neared the quordinates of his pal Exo, and made it a quick point to give the bird to the skyscraper with his banded arm. He turned off the engine, and landed on the ground casually as the antigrav thruster on the pack turned off. Exo gave him a curious look, but soon got his answer when a nearby sandbag exploded into dust at the hands of a shot from a particle accelerator.  
  
"My brother." Episode said off-handily as he watched Exo get his Rpg out. Exo sighed and put down the Rpg. "He didn't have to be the one to announce his presence." Exo said nervously, "I'm glad you came along otherwise he probably would have shot me."" Episode sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I have killed a friend of his." Episode said almost sadly, "I wish there was a way we could get names across the lines to each other." Exo had started to light up a cigarette, and he considered this for a moment. "You two are brothers, I'm sure you could figure something out." He said. "Yeah maybe." Episode started, but he was interrupted when he heard a whining noise coming from an engine. A second later there was a warning blip from the personal radar, and the two soldiers dived into the sandbag pit just before Gauss Rifle slugs whistled by. Episode could see the energy trailing the bullets. If you were a veteran you could guess what had been fired by the sound, but the energy trail was ALWAYS a dead giveaway. "Damn he snuck right up on us!" Exo noted as they watched the other jump trooper go screaming into the distance before turning around in a wide loop. Exo had the Rpg ready when the jump trooper had come around, and Episode also prepared his own Gauss Rifle. The battle wearied weapon hummed to life as it primed the customary two shells for firing, and as the other trooper started to get close Exo fired the Rpg.  
  
In all actuality the shot had been fired at the perfect distance, but this other jump trooper seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He turned just before increasing his thrust, and thus effectively strafed away as the rocket impacted and detonated on the ground where he had just been. The trooper fired his Gauss again from his off balanced position, but neither of the inhabitants of the sand bag barrier so much as blinked as the shots were off target by yards. Still considering the shooter's predicament this was considered extremely good aim. Episode narrowed his cross hairs, and trained a lead on the trooper as the drop pack the man was on whistled away again, then he fired. Much to his dismay the first shot was a shin splint ahead of the trooper's abdomen, and the second was a foot behind him. Cursing his aim having failed Episode got his pack fired up after crawling from the sandbags. "Hey be careful Epi." Exo warned as he used the pet name for the jump trooper, "I can tell this guy's good." Episode gave him a wry grin as his pack lurched forward. "I know, I think it's Cerberus!" Episode yelled back at Exo, and he laughed as the other young man's face whitened. Exo always got worked up when Episode went after someone alone, and this time it was the best the enemy had!  
  
After a short chase without catching up to his opponent, Episode noticed the enemy trooper drop into the city, before reappearing turned back at Episode from about a mile out still. 'Here it comes.' Episode thought as he concentrated. Pulling hard on his shoulder restraints, which acted as controls, Episode started a strafe to the left. He immediately reared back to the right for his real turn off, and noticed two Gauss Rifle slugs fly into where he would have been. He didn't take notice to the quality of the aim, as his opponent had also strafed to the right. The two circled each other for a quick second before Episode opened up on his opponent first with his Dpb, and then his Gauss Rifle. The Dpb hit for the most part, as it usually did, but what satisfied Episode was that the first of his two Gauss Rifle slugs hit his opponents left hip. He knew it had punched through the generator field as he saw blood splurt out, and his opponent wavered in flight for a second. Although he had first blood Episode hadn't won yet, or even gotten close to it. He didn't brake or strafe, and luckily his opponent's Dpb didn't hit home to badly. Then Episode caught the flash of a Gauss Rifle slug coming at his head. 'Damn he is good.' Episode thought as he plunged the air brake down with his foot.  
  
This effectively put him out of the dead on range of the slug, and he turned his head as his generator shield tried to turn the bullet away. It only managed to deflect it, and Episode felt the slug nick off the side of his helmet. He felt the ear piece fly off, and he abruptly lost his radar and communications display. At least he wasn't dead. As he turned back towards his enemy for another game of chicken he realized that this time if he turned first his enemy would be able to put a slug dead on into either direction he took. The guy had already seen his move once, and this time he would judge Episode's speed well enough to put a lethal slug into either path. Episode decided since his only choice was to play chicken with a veteran he would rely on his best tactic. Essentially he was had, but he wouldn't admit that. Even if he went head on into the guy, his opponent hadn't fired a Dpb and he hadn't drained his generator either. If he cut loose with a Dpb shot he would win no matter what weapon Episode shot in a head on.  
  
Episode noticed how close he was to his opponent now as he went over his strategy one last time. God he hoped he was a good a shot with this gun as he claimed. Sliding his one weapon that relied solely on ammo, and splash damage, Episode readied his plan. He neared his opponent at a maddening pace as he saw the hands of his enemy gripped tightly on the blaster controls of his drop pack. Things seemed to slow down, and as soon as the instant reaction of his enemy going to fire his blaster came Episode reacted. He fired what he hoped was a perfect shot from his Grenade Launcher as he kicked in the air brakes for first the front, and then the back end of his pack. The result was that Episode leaned forward, and then went into a front flip as he started what would be a very painful, out of control, crash. At least the Dpb shot had missed him. The grenade he fired had been inhumanly aimed to perfection, and it took only a slight rise before pitching into the side of the turning opponent dead on. The resulting explosion blew the drop pack, and the occupant apart in spectacular fashion. Episode smiled from the vantage point he had of the blaze from his crash site. He had skidded for over one hundred yards, and he knew he and his gear were broken into many little pieces. At least he was intact even though broke. He groaned as he saw the exhaust pipe for his drop pack several tens of yards back. He couldn't say the same for his pack. Episode sighed heavily before passing out from shock.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Well that is the end of chapter one! This one little fight is very important to the plot of the fic, so read on if you will! I am having fun, and I hope my Infantry pals appreciate this. Except for Cerberus, I kinda killed the asshole off for the pissy way he has treated his friends lately. There goes Eric's butt buddy! I will have to get back at Eric another way.  
  
~Naso 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all you crazy readers!! If you read the first part and recognized the names mentioned, then you most likely know who is really the Infantry player who goes by Naso on fanfiction.net. Whatever the case enjoy chapter two! This one's for the Smurf!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"EEEEPPPIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
-Gina GG/Infantry-  
  
  
  
**She always gives the warmest greeting, heh.**  
  
Chapter 2- Raising The Flag  
  
Episode could feel his aching body start to wake, and he prayed for himself to pass out again. He had no such luck however as a familiar leather lash slapped his face. It wasn't as hard as she would normally lash him, but it hurt like hell still the same. "Epi open your damn eyes, and quit scaring the others." He heard Luminis order him, and he realized it must be the gang visiting him in a hospital. Luminis was a sniper, and she would have NEVER uncloaked to care for wounded. Well maybe for him, but that was another story. Slowly Episode opened his eyes to find himself on, yep, a sterile hospital bed. "He looks like shit." Episode heard Remorse mutter tactlessly from behind Luminis, and then the infantry grunted in pain. "Thanks Icefox." Episode said realizing who must have shut the man up. God he could feel her and Gina smile at him. He never found out if that was her call sign or her real name. Hum. Looking up at Luminis he saw the pale, blue white, complexion of a familiar medic behind her. "You the one who patched me up Smurf?" Episode queried, but the medic shook his head as to say no. "I didn't want to TRY Epi." He said, "You were more mangled than a train victim." That's when Luminis' grin faded.  
  
"How'd I make it then?" Episode asked as he looked himself over. Thankfully he was still complete, and he wasn't missing limbs. He did notice the multiple casts he DID have on though. "Well the commander who sent you on this mission, think his name was Joeban, he wanted to make sure you made it. He had a whole surgical team assigned to you." Came the voice of Exo from the bedside chair on Episode's other side. He smiled at Luminis as he reached up with a hand to push some blonde hair from her face. She held his hand before he lowered it, and rubbed her face in it's warmth. "She was pretty worried about you two. Damn crazy bitch came busting into my office to see how things went, and when I told her someone else was working on you she practically went A-wall!" Smurf said as he only slightly exaggerated some earlier events. Luminis gave Episode a winning smile, and he pretended to cough and close his eyes as Luminis reared back and kicked Smurf in the shin. "OOOWWWW!!" He howled as he started to hop around the room. This was hindered as the room was full of people, and the clumsy medic tripped and fell into Gina's arms. She flushed somewhat as Smurf apologized and stood again.  
  
Soon as if by some consensus made between the eyes of the room's occupants everyone started to leave except for Exo. Sensing something was wrong Episode turned to the old friend. "What's up man?" Episode queried. Exo sighed, and he pulled a sheet of paper from his uniform. Episode read it carefully and recognized it as a bio for a Titan soldier. "Name: Derrick Kyles, Age: nineteen, Sex: Male." Episode read blankly then turned back to Exo, "What's the deal Exo?" Exo sighed deeply. "Look towards the bottom under history." He said sadly, and Episode did as told. When he had read it all he dropped the paper. "Derrick Kyles was a graduate of southern Titan High School. He graduated with honors, and had been friend's with several other seniors on the football team. Two being Nicholas Schaa, and Brandon Schaa. Derrick had died under the call sign of Cerberus, while his old teammates had lived through his death. One having been the direct cause of it. "God damn it all." Episode whispered as he sunk somewhat lower into the bed. "My thoughts entirely." Exo summed up as the two slipped into silent contemplation. Exo left Episode to his thoughts about twenty minutes later, and the young jump trooper took in his condition a little closer as he thought.  
  
He would be busted up for months it seemed. He had a broken something in both legs judging from his casts, and his right lower arm was wrapped into him. He also had his ribs gingerly padded and wrapped. 'So I got what, six, seven broken bones?' Episode thought with slight amusement. He had never had anything worse than a weak sprain until now. It would be a change. As his mind started to go over the details of his fight with Cerberus he started to torment himself into coming up with a way to fix the situation at hand. Certainly there was a way to get a communication set up with his brother to safely relay information on who should wear white bands, but just how would they do it? Episode pondered this for several hours before he fell asleep, amazingly enough the answer came to him in a dream about Luminis!  
  
~Fin.  
  
Okay this was MUCH shorter than chapter one, so sue me! I am NOT done yet, and what is Episode's brilliant idea you ask? Well you will have to see the next chapter to find out!  
  
~Naso 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, and how is your Christmas going? We are finally getting to the Christmas part of the fic. Two more chapters counting this one, so enjoy them.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"Epi what's with JOO?!"  
  
-Remorse/Infantry-  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- The End of The War  
  
Episode sat in the living room of the small house he was renting with his brother. It had been three years since the end of the war between Collective and Titan, and amazingly enough his brother and himself were a large part of that. Originally when Episode had figured out to use Morse Code to send messages at close range to his brother, everything had worked out perfectly. Soon, many of their friends had been wearing a white band on their arm so that they wouldn't shoot each other on accident. One day another trooper had given the group the nickname of 'White Flags', and amazingly enough that name stuck. The odd thing was though, that Episode started to see strangers wearing the white bands. While nursing a wound at a hospital Episode had gotten onto the Internet, and he found a web site mentioning to all what it meant to wear the white band. Checking the site out further he noticed that over three thousand Collective, and four thousand Titan had these bands on across the war zone.  
  
Episode gave the site to his brother as soon as he was out in the war zone again, and his brother had blamed him for the whole deal. He had also scared the piss out of Episode by shooting off his exhaust pipe in frustration. Truth be told Episode didn't know who had started to spread the information to all troopers. The white bands were starting to interfere with the war at some point though. There were times when whole squads would run into each other, only to turn away as they all had white bands on. Episode guessed this was what brought about peace talks, and both his brother and himself were awarded the Military Star of Peace. Personally Episode wondered if such a thing had existed before the war ended. Probably not. Regardless of all that had happened, the original white flags had stayed close after the wars end. That was why Episode's brother Alone was working on a cake as Episode sat on his ass in the living room. It was Christmas, and Episode had envited all of the old gang over for a party.  
  
It was only a small group of people, and Episode laughed as he thought about the looks he had gotten when he had told the lady at the party store who to send out invitations to. There was Luminis She STILL whipped Episode!), Exosuit, Fara, Remorse, Icefox, Smurf, and Gina. Episode had talked one of his best friends into being Exo's date. Her name was Kristin, and he figured she would be the PERFECT date for the restrained old soldier. At least he hoped. He had known Kristin to crack anyone's shell, and he had known Exo to keep even the biggest pests out. He would enjoy seeing that duel. Then there would be Foxy and Remorse coming as a couple. The two had been a couple since near the end of the war, and it was still considered to be the running gag with them, that they fought more than the Titan and Collective. Luminis would be harassing Episode the entire party, and he would refuse to admit he liked it by now. Then there was Fara and the girl he was so hyped up for them to meet. Fara had found her wounded after a fight with the enemy, and a good deal of people had decided to leave her as dead.  
  
Fara had taken her back to base though, and with his help she had pulled through. It was kind of a love at first snipe relationship, and Episode would be glad to meet her. He figured he might be able to pair Gina and Smurf up while they were here. After all they were both klutzes, and more than once they had, literally, fallen into each other's arms. Episode continued his matchmaker revelry for a bit before Alone came up and smacked him upside the head with a spatula. "Hey why'd you do that dickhead?!" Episode barked, and his brother laughed, "I said I'd bake the cake, but I didn't say I'd put up the lights, the tree, or make dinner." Episode growled as he got the point. Episode was a very good cook, and could make a cake better than his brother. Then again he hated cooking most of the time, and he had agreed to split the chores for the party in this manner. This way he could take everyone out to a buffet, and he could hang the lights and crap now. It was a few hours later when Episode was hanging the last of the lights from an eight foot ladder. He was afraid the guests would be here soon, and he wanted to finish quickly. The ladder shook just then, and Episode steadied himself. He heard someone shout, but it sounded like it was in the distance. Returning to his work Episode managed to hang the last of the lights before the ladder was suddenly kicked out from under him completely.  
  
"What the hell?!" Episode shouted as he fell to the ground, and he turned to land on all fours as he caught an attractive girl trying to catch him. He fell on her roughly, and the two both went down to the pavement with him on top. Then he recognized her face. "Lumi-chan?" Episode said, and Luminis grinned. "Sorry, didn't mean to hit the ladder so hard." She said. Episode grinned, and Luminis leaned up to share a kiss with him. That would have been a nice moment if not for the fact that the other guests had shown up right then. "Look at the lovebirds!" Remorse crowed, "So Epi can you only get it up if you're in public these days." Episode groaned as he broke the kiss and got to his feet with Luminis. He glared daggers at Remorse, and he noticed Icefox standing patiently beside him. Smurf and Gina were also there beside the two, and Fara was coming up the front walk with a very attractive long hared girl. "I'm sorry Epi, but after the war he forgot what manner were it seemed." Icefox said, and she smiled as she booted Remorse in the shin, "I almost forgot what to do there sorry." Everyone laughed as Remorse started the 'ow my shin' dance for what would have to be the three thousandth time. Then Fara came up with his date, and all eyes turned to him.  
  
"Hello guys." Fara said calmly, "Remorse hasn't changed, and neither has Epi or Lumi it seems." Episode rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled lightly. Then his brother came out of the house with his handgun. "Hey bro I heard you fall, and some kind of a scuffle what's goi-." Alone started before he saw the crowd. He put his gun away, and slapped himself upside the head. "Should have known it was them and not some gang." He said sarcastically. Everyone smiled, and Episode pointed to the girl Fara had brought. "Hello, and you are?" Episode said, and she smiled as he shook her hand gently. "My name is Jewel." She said quietly, and Episode raised an eyebrow. "That's actually an, um it's a, call sign I gave her." Fara said nervously, "She shouldn't be the only one here without one." Episode laughed as he took in the value of the 'call sign'. "Well that's fine with me. Does everyone want to come inside for some hot drinks before we go out to dinner?" Alone asked, and several heads nodded their agreement. This being ok, the group headed indoors. No doubt they would share many fond memories as they had their drinks.  
  
~Fin.  
  
End of chapter three! Next chapter is the Christmas Eve party! Also the events after the party. Woot, as some of the more ridiculous Infantry players would say!  
  
~Naso 


	4. Chapter 4

Well I must say before I write the final chapter, that I really wish I hadn't been so pressed for time when I wrote this. However thanks to my computer fritzing out, as well as other holiday macabre, I have been pushing it to finish the fic. I know Icefox is waiting for me to post it, so I hope it doesn't make her too sad. '_' ; Anyway here is the final chapter.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"Epi how is the fic coming?!"  
  
-Icefox/Infantry-  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Evergreen Holy Night  
  
The group went out to dinner without much trouble after reminiscing on their past exploits in the military. Episode had picked a nice buffet he knew would not be COMPLETELY packed, as it was very expensive as far as buffets went. He sighed as he considered the damage this would do to his budget, and he decided it was worth it. They had decided to walk through downtown and see the decorations as they went, and Episode couldn't help but find contentment watching his friends. Lumi had glomped herself to him, and was also using him as a human shield from snowballs. Smurf and Gina had gotten into a snowball fight, and their aim was more dangerous to the others than to anyone else. Alone made it a point to carefully pack a perfect snowball while no one but Episode was looking. Remorse and Foxy were arguing about SOMETHING, and Episode personally wondered how they weren't at each others throats. He looked into the well lit decorations of the town, and he smiled at the mix of colors and lights that were strung everywhere. Christmas felt so good after the war had ended. The best Episode had managed during the war was to get a hold of a keg of cider off the black market. Some Christmas cheer. He had made it a point to leave a thermos sitting out by his brother's sniping spot the next day.  
  
As these memories haunted him ever so slightly he pulled Luminis a little closer and felt her warmth. God he was happy at the moment. As he turned his attention to the group he noticed Alone wasn't with them. "Hey where's my bro?" Episode asked, and everyone stopped. Remorse stopped in mid insult to Foxy with his mouth open. "Huh?" Remorse asked. "I said where's my." Episode began, but was cut off when Remorse was floored by a snowball impacting into his head. Episode and the others turned back to see Alone ducked behind a tree laughing his ass off. 'Figures.' Episode thought, and the rest of the short walk to the diner was spent with a group snowball fight. Episode tried to stay out of it, but Luminis threw a snowball before using Episode as a human shield again. After getting nailed in the face by Foxy Episode decided to partake in the game. When they all arrived at the buffet they were covered in snow and laughing their asses off.  
  
Dinner went peacefully as could be expected, or even more so if you consider several facts. For one Episode and his brother proved to be human garbage disposals at a buffet, and they barely spoke the entire meal. Gina and Smurf were usually cleaning each other's messes up. Then there was Remorse and Foxy. They seemed to actually get along during the meal, and it was kind of startling. Fara and Jewel were most likely the most upsetting element at the table, because Jewel had sharply objected to not being able to sit by Fara. Episode had jumped when the quiet girl got so vocal. 'Well you can tell she loves him.' Episode thought as he settled back down with Luminis. Wait there was the chaotic element Episode had been fearing. Luminis would most likely start torturing him during the meal, or bring up the topic of the last time she had gotten the leather whip out. That would really spoil the meal. For a pleasant surprise Luminis was quiet, and only idly talked to the others as she ate. Episode was thankful for this, and he enjoyed inhaling the buffet once more.  
  
After dinner they took managed to flag down a cab for each couple in the group one by one, and soon they were all back at the house. It was later then they expected, and it was now obvious that the guests would be staying. The problem was that there was only three guest rooms. One of which was a two person fold out couch, and the other two being small rooms with dual queen mattresses. "Oh shit." Episode said as he realized he would have to be the one to break the news, "Guys I got a confession to make." The others turned to him, and Alone's face twisted into surprise as he guessed what was the problem. Alone promptly left his brother there to deal with the guests as he fled to his own compfy bed. 'Thanks bro.' Episode thought. "Well guys I only have three spare rooms." Episode said as he omitted the fact that there was one bed in each room. Remorse said that was ok since he and Foxy were going to 'do the deed' anyway. This earned him a familiar kick in the shin.  
  
Luminis hugged Episode a little harder, and he could take a wild guess as to where she planned on sleeping. That was ok he guessed, because he had already checked her bags for her whip and leather outfit. Then there was Fara and Jewel. Episode had no idea where they were in their relationship, so he opted to suggest the lesser of two evils. "Maybe Fara and Smurf could room up, so that Gina isn't stuck with Smurf?" Episode suggested. Jewel walked calmly up to Episode and looked him dead in the eye. He sweatdropped nervously, and relaxed when she smiled. Then she stomped on his foot with her stiletto heels. He winced in pain. "Scratch that, Smurf you are going to have to get along with Gina." Episode said as he checked to see if there was a hole in the middle of his foot. Well at least his foot was still there. "You want me to what?!" Smurf and Gina asked in unison. "Oh come on guys it's not like I'm asking you to sleep together." Episode pleaded, even though he knew damn well there was ONE bed in the room they would get.  
  
They reluctantly agreed, and the entire pack of ppl bedded down for the evening. Episode was too preoccupied with Lumi to tell what else was really happening, but he could guess. There was no doubt that Foxy had Remorse in god knows what way at the moment, and there was little doubt as to how intimate Fara and his 'Jewel' were being. That only left one question in the former jump troopers head. What about the two klutzes? Well currently the two sat before ONE queen sized bed with their jaws open. After a moment Smurf groaned. "I got the floor don't I?" he asked, and Gina smiled as she handed him some spare blankets. "Thanks Smurf that's sweet of you." She said to him. The two had been helping each other all night, and she had to admit she could see what Episode was trying to do. She was NOT going to fall into something so easily though. Smurf finished making out a little cot on the floor, and when he was bedded down Gina started to walk towards the bed. Later she would thank the old stuffed animal of Episode's for tripping her up. Gina wailed as she started to take a nose dive to the floor, but Smurf was up to catch her instantly. As she crashed into him the both fell to the cot he had made up, and their lips met firmly in an accidental kiss.  
  
'I am not going to get into something so simply?' Gina's inner voice asked her, and her mind answered with the simple retort of, 'Shut the hell up.' Meanwhile Smurf was just enjoying the moment as best he could. Well needless to say the entire group had a merry Christmas!  
  
~Fin.  
  
Well there it is people. My little Christmas fic. I know it isn't anywhere NEAR as good as it should be, but I really hit some potholes as I tried to write it. Stupid computer! Stupid relatives! Well I hope you all enjoyed it to some end, and hopefully the majority of my reviews will not be flames! Those things hurt! I should know two I have been killed by a few on Infantry!! Well bye all, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
~Naso 


End file.
